Secrets of a Sister Witch
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: The year is 1680 and Melinda Warren is at the tender ago of 10. She has grown up with the constant reminder that her magic, while something to revere and respect, is a tool against her. Can her friend keep it a secret?
1. Chapter 1

_Primus_

The room had fallen quiet except for the soft whimpers of the new born child that Charlotte held in her arms. The door had just pulled her saviors from their midst. She gazed down at the innocent life before her. She would endeavor to raise her daughter in the ways of good magic, for Melinda's sake and for the sake of the witches that had saved them both.

"Charlotte, you need to rest," Eva murmured softly, slowly taking the child from her mother's arms.

"We are truly blessed," Charlotte sighed as she leaned back in the bed. Her head soon hit the pillow and she succumbed to slumber.

Around her the sisters of the coven worked to prepare a place for Melinda. Two of the midwives were fawning over her, whispering words of comfort to her. Eva looked at the child with reverence. She had almost been lost. It had been her destiny to bring this child into the world safely. With the help of the three sisters she had done so.

"Does my destiny end here?" she whispered to the warm air. She got no response but she knew better than to think no one had heard her. After all, there was magic all around them, all the time. Even with All Hallow's Eve ending, magic was still there. One just had to look hard enough.

"Eva," one of the other midwives drew the young woman from her pondering.

"Yes?" she asked and was beckoned to the baby. Melinda was fussing and none of the other of the coven could sooth her. Eva placed her hand on the infant's head and kissed her forehead.

"Blessed be, little one," she breathed. Instantly the child quieted down.

"Your destinies are still intertwined," another of the midwives commented with a warm smile.

"I am truly blessed to have this child in my care," Eva sighed, taking the child into her lap and rocking her gently.

"Do you think Ruth will try to come for the child?"

"I do not think so. She knows we are strong and she would not risk it," Eva answered. She only hoped she was right.

The following morning dawned brightly. Charlotte awoke to the sound of bustling feet around her. She sat up, greatly energized from sleep. Her body was still weak from childbirth but with some medicinal herbs and a potion she was starting to regain her strength. She climbed from the bed to join Eva by the fire. She was cradling Melinda.

"She is a good baby," Eva remarked, handing the girl to her mother.

"What am I to do without you, Eva," Charlotte murmured. She placed a thankful hand on the other woman's arm.

"You are welcome to stay as long as you need to," Eva assured the young mother. After all they were like family, bonded by the ties of womanhood and magic.

"I pray that Ruth will not attempt to harm her," Charlotte admitted, sounding worried.

"I do not think we will have to worry about Ruth. She may be powerful but she is no match for the magic this child possesses and the line she will bring to fruition," Eva reassured Charlotte.

"With her starts the beginning of all we have hoped for," Charlotte breathed as baby Melinda gazed up at her mother with soft, gentle eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_Secundus_

The year was 1680 and the commonwealth of Virginia had expanded. A young girl with soft blond hair ran around the side of a house, giggling wildly. Another girl, around her age, followed quickly behind.

"Melinda!" a voice called out. It was her mother.

"Hurry…this way," Melinda whispered, leading her friend further around the house.

"Melinda Warren you get in here right now!" Charlotte hollered. Just as the pair rounded the house they were met by Eva, Melinda's aunt. She wasn't Melinda's blood aunt but that wasn't important.

"Best listen to your mother," Eva scolded.

"But she's just going to make me do chores," Melinda whined.

"Well get them done with and you can go play," Eva answered and ushered the blond towards the doorway.

"Bye," Luka called and headed for her own house.

"Don't make me have to call for you like that again," Charlotte reprimanded the ten-year-old.

"Yes, Mother," the girl replied, her gaze on the floor.

"Now get sweeping," her mother ordered, handing her the long handled broom. Begrudgingly Melinda began to sweep the floor, sending the dust flying out the door.

"Remember, east to west," Eva whispered in the girl's ear.

The ten-year-old began to sweep in front of the doorway, carefully bring the broom from east to west. Several men walked by but took no notice of a girl sweeping. She had held her breath until they had gone; the broom still between her fingers. Slowly she continued her work.

Life was not an easy one for Melinda and her family. It was not because her family had less money than the others in the small town. They had a great wealth in fact, of magic. That wealth is what made life so dangerous. Every moment of every day was spent vigilant. One could not be caught practicing the craft for fear of being found out and hung like common criminals.

"That's enough, dear," Eva called, drawing Melinda from her thoughts. She quickly returned inside, shutting the door behind her. As she laid the broom against the west wall, she caught sight of her mother cutting apples in half. Charlotte looked up at her daughter.

"Do you want to help?" she asked, offering a knife to the girl. Melinda took it and joined her mother at the table, cutting apples and placing a laurel leaf in the center. Melinda had known what this combination could do from a very young age.

"Go on, put them around," Charlotte instructed. Melinda carefully concealed the apples around the perimeter of the house. She made sure each and ever half was concealed and out of view.

"May I go play now?" Melinda questioned, sounding hopeful.

"After you eat something," her mother answered. Sighing, Melinda sat down to eat her lunch. She looked at the mug in front of her and decided to test out the newest power that had come to her, telekinesis. She held her hand out and the mug moved ever so slightly away from her. Eva looked up and smiled.

"I see you've come into a new power," she stated.

"Yes. I can move things," Melinda answered. She had developed the ability to freeze objects about two years ago.

"Wonderful. Charlotte did you hear that?" Eva called excitedly.

"I did. Remember, no magic around your friend," Charlotte reminded the girl.

"I know. I never do it," Melinda promised.

"Yes…but with a new power developing sometimes it is difficult to control," Eva explained.

"Remember when you received your first power," she commented and the girl nodded.

"Just be careful. We don't want to lose you," Charlotte breathed, kissing her daughter on the top of her head.

"Now go and play," she ordered. Thankful to be free of the house, Melinda rushed out the front door and down the dirt road towards Luka's house.

"I worry about her," Charlotte sighed.

"It's natural. You are her mother," Eva responded.

"No…about her magic. How much more can she take on. She's only a child."

"She is meant to do great things…to birth a powerful line of our kind," Eva stated.

"I know. But it doesn't mean she is any less at risk to be found out. I know she is a good girl but children make mistakes," Charlotte explained.

"We have been watching her. We have guided her through the development of her powers. I just pray she is older when the last comes in. It is said to be a very frightening power," Eva murmured.

"What is it?" Charlotte begged.

"The power to see the future," Eva replied.

"It will come when it comes and we will guide her as you said. If she is meant to take on this much magic then she will," Charlotte said.

Down the road, Melinda was out of breath, knocking on the door. Luka peered from the window and raced to open the door for her friend.

"Mother, may I go?" Luka questioned her mother.

"Be back before dark," her mother answered. Together the girls took off, racing each other to the edge of the small cemetery by the church. They leaned on the fence and stared at all of the cold tombstones.

"I bet you can't walk all the way to the other side," Luka challenged.

"Of course I can. You can't," Melinda challenged right back.

"I'll race you," Luka squealed and at once the girls climbed over the fence, being careful not to snag their petticoats. As soon as their feet landed on the other side they took off. Melinda got to the middle of graveyard and turned to see Luka standing still, as if she couldn't move.

"You coming?" her friend called. Luka merely shook her head.

"See I told you. You couldn't do it," Melinda taunted as she sprinted to the other end. She tagged the fence and turned to head back.

"Hey little girl! Get out of there," an older man howled at Melinda. She let out a squeal and ran back towards her friend. Once she reached Luka, the pair started to climb over the fence once more. The man who had shouted was chasing them.

"Lousy brats," he grumbled as he shook his walking stick at their shrinking forms.

From behind a tree a man dressed in black, a large black hat on his head, peered after the two girls. He wore a pleased smile. He knew a witch when he saw one. All he had to do was get the girl to use her powers and she would be hung for her crimes. If he was lucky so would the rest of her filthy kind. With that child began a great line of good magic. He had to stomp it out, where Ruth had so brutally failed.

"Weren't you scared?" Luka asked, breathless.

"No. It wasn't scary. It was just a bunch of stones," Melinda replied.

"You didn't feel it…the cold?" Luka pressed and again Melinda shook her head.

"It was scary. It was like I couldn't breathe or move," Luka described. Melinda just placed a kind hand on her friend's shoulder.

"You were just chicken. That's all. I don't blame you," Melinda said, trying to cheer her friend up. Luka's eyes turned to the sky. It was growing dark already.

"I'd better go. Mother will surely whip me if I'm not home by dark," Luka muttered. Melinda nodded and walked with her friend until they reached her house.

"Good evening," Melinda called with a wave to Luka's mother.

"You best run, child. Don't want you out after dark," her mother ordered. Obediently Melinda took off at a good paced run. She pulled the door to her own house open and stepped through.

"I'm home," she announced to see two very unhappy adults.

"Sit," Charlotte ordered. Sensing something was wrong Melinda did as she was told.

"The gravedigger told me you were running through the cemetery. Is that true?" her mother began.

"It was only for fun. We didn't hurt anything," Melinda protested.

"You disturbed the dead. Who knows what sort of unhappy spirit is roaming the village," Eva explained.

"We didn't disturb anyone, I swear. Luka didn't even get far. And I was careful. I didn't step on anyone," Melinda continued, her eyes pleading with her mother to believe her.

"You should know better," Charlotte scolded before turning away.

"You didn't use your magic did you?" Eva questioned.

"No," the child replied shortly.

"Don't be lying to me, Melinda," Eva snapped.

"I swear I didn't use any magic. None at all," Melinda whined.

"Alright, Eva. Let her be. It's time for summer. Come and eat," Charlotte intervened.

Sulkily Melinda sat down at the table and picked at her food. She desperately wanted to go to bed and wake up the next morning. She wanted to put all of this behind her.

"Did you hear me, Melinda?" Charlotte interrupted her daughter's thoughts. The girl shook her head.

"We'll be doing your lessons tomorrow," her mother repeated.

"All day?" the ten-year-old inquired.

"Yes, all day," Charlotte answered. Melinda sighed as she finished her food. She quietly cleaned her dishes and laid down on her bed, falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Tertius_

The following morning dawned and Melinda was woken up by her mother's hand on her arm. The ten-year-old looked groggily up at her mother. She didn't want to get up.

"Come on, it's time to eat," Charlotte stated, dragging the girl out of bed.

"But I don't want to eat," the girl protested, pouting.

"You need to. Now, come sit," Charlotte ordered. With a loud huff, Melinda took her seat next to Eva and picked at her breakfast. Shortly afterwards she was ushered to get cleaned up and help Eva with hanging the laundry.

"I thought we were doing my lessons today," Melinda commented as she clipped a blouse to the line strung between the two trees behind their house.

"We will soon. We just have to finish hanging these up," Eva answered.

"Why can't I show Luka my magic?" Melinda asked after a moment of silence. Eva stopped what she was doing and turned to face the girl.

"Come and sit with me," Eva instructed and the pair sat down on a stump of an old tree.

"We've been over this before, Melinda. These are dangerous times for our kind. We have to keep magic safe. If we just go telling everyone well then…we'll surely meet the hangman's noose," Eva explained. She did her best to avoid explaining Melinda's destiny. She was far too young to be concerned with it.

"But she's my best friend. I trust her. She wouldn't tell anyone," Melinda countered.

"You may have trust in your friend but she is still mortal," Eva sighed, running a hand through Melinda's hair.

"We shouldn't judge people simply because they are not the same as us. It isn't fair," the ten-year-old commented after a while.

"Those are very wise words from such a young heart," Eva remarked, hugging the girl tightly.

"Come on, we must not let these clothes get all wrinkled," she stated and stood up. Melinda rose as well and they finished hanging the undergarments.

"All finished?" Charlotte called from the open window. Melinda nodded and headed inside for her day of lessons. She sat by her mother as Charlotte demonstrated how to mend holes in garments.

"Mother?" Melinda queried after some time.

"Yes?" Charlotte answered, her eyes never leaving the needle in her hand.

"Can you teach some spells?" the child asked.

"That is for another day," Charlotte murmured simply.

"But…if our purpose is to share the knowledge and wisdom of the craft then not do it," Melinda continued.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. You are young yet and you have much to learn. There is plenty of time," her mother stated, the tone of her voice giving way to the fact that the discussion was over. Melinda pouted but continued to work on her garment.

"This hurts too much," Melinda whined as she stabbed herself in the finger with the needle for the third time. She pulled the needle out and looked at the hole she still had yet to mend. She stared at it, deep in thought.

"Let the object of objection become but a dream. As I cause the seen to be unseen," she chanted. With a little spark of magic, the hole disappeared, the garment good as new.

"Melinda," Charlotte scolded, slapping the girl on the arm in disapproval.

"It's faster," Melinda muttered, rubbing her sore arm.

"Charlotte…may I speak with you in private?" Eva asked. Charlotte stood and joined Eva by the back of the house.

"You should not scold her for using her magic around the house. No one will see it and it will strengthen her connection with magic around her," Eva whispered.

"She is only a child, Eva. She cannot discern when it is appropriate to use her magic," Charlotte shot back.

"You don't' give her enough credit. She is wise beyond her years," Eva replied and got up, joining Melinda at the table.

"Don't let her upset you. It is fine to use magic here. Now what was that spell?" Eva asked, trying to bolster the girl's spirits.

"I don't know. I just thought and it came to me. It worked," Melinda answered.

"That it did. Better than any sewing," Eva agreed.

"Here, I have an idea," she added and pulled a book from the small bookshelf on the wall. Melinda looked at it. It was leather and delicately embossed. She opened the cover and saw the first page blank. She flipped through, each page bare.

"There's nothing in it," Melinda stated.

"I know. I bought this book years ago in hopes you would one day use it….to record the spells and potions you came up with," Eva explained.

"But…I'm not very good at writing," Melinda admitted.

"That's alright. I can write it for you," Eva answered and together they made the first entry in what later became known as the Book of Shadows. By the time Eva had finished scribing the spell; Charlotte had joined them at the table. She took Melinda by the hand to get her attention.

"Forgive me. I am just not used to you using the craft so openly," Charlotte explained.

"I forgive you, Mother," Melinda answered, smiling.

"Why don't you go out and have some fun instead of sitting around here," Charlotte suggested. Melinda grinned from ear to ear and rushed out the front door.

"Thank you!" she called over her shoulder as she headed for Luka's house.

She came to a halt in front of the door and knocked politely. Elizabeth, Luka's younger sister came to the door. She was a petite little thing of six.

"Luka," she called, her older sibling appearing in the doorway.

"Mother, may I go play with Melinda?" she asked and received a nod from her mother. Melinda liked Luka's mother. She was a lot less strict than her own.

"I think we should stay away from the graveyard. The old gravedigger is mean," Luka murmured as they set out at a slow pace. Melinda nodded her head in agreement as they reached the village square. There were a few boys playing with wooden hoops and sticks. One of the hoops went rolling away and Melinda ran after it, catching it between her fingers.

"May I try?" she asked the boy it belonged to.

"You're a girl. You don't know how," he answered taking the hoop back.

"I can too," Melinda snapped, taking the stick and the hoop from him.

She began controlling the hoop, the stick hitting the top of the inside every few seconds. She began to run around the boy, proving him wrong.

"You've had your turn now give it back," he protested. She rolled her eyes but gave it back.

"It was getting boring anyways," Melinda muttered. Luka giggled and they took off. They got as far as the general store before Melinda felt a chill go through her. Luka saw her friend tense up and pulled her out of the way of an advancing cart.

"Are you ok? You look ill," Luka whispered. Melinda saw a man watching them from the shadow of a tall tree. She gave her a smile and she cringed.

"Do you see him?" Melinda asked her friend.

"Who?"

"The man in black," Melinda answered, pointing as discretely as she could. Luka shaded her eyes with her hand. Slowly the figure came into view.

"He's staring at us. Maybe we should go," Luka prompted to which Melinda fervently agreed.

The man across the street glared at the girls. What was he going to have to do to make the little witch use her powers? Slowly an idea formed and he disappeared. The girls stopped running when they reached a small clearing. Both girls were panting hard as they tried to catch their breath. Luka started to turn around when she felt an arm wrap around her neck and a hand cover her mouth. Melinda looked up just in time to see the man in black dragging her friend away.

"No! Let her go!" Melinda shouted but her voice seemed so small.

"What are you going to little girl?" the man taunted.

Melinda was torn. She had no idea who this man was. She couldn't use her magic; it would put her at risk for being exposed as a witch. But she couldn't just let this man harm her best friend either. With resolve she sent her hands out at him, freezing him and Luka. Slowly she inched forward and managed to disentangle her friend from the man's grip. She quickly telekinetically sent the man flying across the field. She didn't notice that Luka had unfrozen just in time to see her friend send the man flying. Melinda turned to see a terrified Luka. She was backing up and her hand was shakily pointing at Melinda.

"No…please don't. I can explain," Melinda begged.

"You're a…a…" the other girl rasped.

"A witch," the man in black sneered as he appeared.

"Leave me alone," Melinda howled as she sent him flying again, this time into a jagged fence post. He stuck there, starting to burn. Melinda watched in awe as he disappeared in flame. What had she just done? She turned back to face Luka. She was terrified. What was Melinda going to do? She knew her mother would be furious and Eva would be angry too. She had strictly disobeyed their orders.

"Luka…" Melinda trailed off. She needed help, she needed her mother's help. Wordlessly Melinda grabbed her friend and dragged her to her house. Once they were both inside she froze the girl.

"Melinda," Charlotte's voice came from by the fireplace.


	4. Chapter 4

_Quartus_

"What happened?" Eva asked immediately. She looked at Luka.

"I…I need help," Melinda admitted, looking very upset and scared.

"Come and tell me what happened," Charlotte ordered.

"We were just walking and we saw this man. He was just staring at us. It didn't feel right so we tried to get away but somehow he followed us," Melinda began, her entire body shaking.

"Then he grabbed Luka and I…froze him. And then I sent him across the field but Luka…she unfroze and saw it…" she trailed off.

"Where is this man now?" Eva prompted.

"He came back again and I sent him into a fence post and he started to burn until there was nothing left," Melinda answered, starting to cry.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't want to use my magic but he would have hurt Luka," the girl continued, loud sobs issuing from her chest. Eva cradled her to her chest and shushed her.

"You were protecting her. You were saving an innocent," she continued in a gentle tone.

"What was he?" Melinda asked her mother.

"A warlock…a dark practitioner. He wanted to expose you and he did," Charlotte answered, looking cross.

"I didn't mean to do it. But he didn't give me any choice," Melinda countered.

"How did I get here?" Luka's voice asked hoarsely.

"Here dear, come and sit down," Eva said, leading the girl to the table. She was soon handed a mug of cool water to drink. She slowly set it down on the table and looked at Melinda; her eyes were ringed with red from crying.

"W-witch!" Luka cried, darting for the door.

"Now, now. Let's just sit down and take a breath," Eva ordered sternly. Luka complied. Eva had always scared her a little.

"I saw you…you killed that man and you didn't…you didn't even touch him," Luka stammered, still looking at Melinda.

"I saved you," Melinda stated softly.

"But…you're a witch…you have…you have to be punished," Luka went on, making Melinda burst into tears once more.

"Not all magic is bad, Luka," Eva began.

"The real evil magic is done by those who seek to harm others. That man who followed you…he was evil, he was the one who should be punished," she continued.

"No…all witches are bad," Luka retorted and once more tried to head for the door.

"You think I'm bad? But I saved your life," Melinda sniffled.

"I don't know…witches…" she trailed off.

"We're not bad. We don't want to hurt anyone," Charlotte interjected.

The small room fell into silence, punctuated by Melinda's occasional sniffle. Charlotte handed the girl a handkerchief and she dabbed the corners of her eyes and her nose. She was deadly scared that she was going to lose her best friend…and worse that she would accuse Melinda of being a witch. She was not aware that her mother and aunt were feeling much the same fear.

"Luka," Charlotte finally began. The girl looked up, her eyes connecting with Charlotte's.

"Come here. I want to show you something," Charlotte stated and the girl slowly got up.

She pulled away a bit of cloth from the bookshelf to reveal a half an apple with laurel eaf pressed firmly to the core.

"Do you see this?" she asked and the girl nodded.

"This is to repel evil," she explained.

"And a simple broom, when used to sweep east to west will keep evil from your path. We do not wish to harm anyone. We just want to protect ourselves," Charlotte continued.

"What is this?" Luka asked, pointing to the Book of Shadows they had just started that morning.

"This…is a book of good magic. It's not got much in it yet but in time it will grow, giving other generations of good witches the knowledge we possess," Charlotte answered.

"How do you do the things you do?" Luka asked Melinda.

"They are gifts…powers given to her," Eva answered.

"I am stilling learning to use them. But they will not hurt you. I promise," Melinda added, standing up and walking towards her friend.

"Will you promise not to tell anyone?" Melinda asked, sounding hopeful. Luka was almost like a sister to her. She couldn't bear losing her over something that Melinda couldn't change.

Luka was quiet for a long time. She stared at Melinda and occasionally her glance flitted to Eva or Charlotte. Melinda started to grow nervous when her friend didn't say anything.

"I won't tell a soul," Luka answered finally.

"Thank you!" Melinda squealed and hugged her friend firmly.

"I had better go. My mother will start to worry if I am gone too long," Luka explained and with nods from the other three occupants of the small house she left.

"Melinda," Charlotte said as the door shut. Melinda turned to face her mother.

"Yes?"

"Just because Luka has promised to keep our secret does not mean you should go around practicing around her. You are still at risk for being seen by any number of people," she reminded the ten-year-old.

"I know. Magic is something to be revered and respected, not flaunted," Melinda replied with a grin. She'd heard Eva say it countless times.

"Good girl," Charlotte murmured with a smile. With that Melinda went over to the fire and sat down, picking up a garment that needed mending and began to thread the needle through carefully.

"She's very wise, Charlotte," Eva whispered.

"I know. I just hope we can protect her," Charlotte sighed.

"It's not just us who have to protect her. She must learn to protect herself. In time, she will understand that. When she is ready we will tell her of her destiny," Eva muttered, placing a hand on Charlotte's shoulder.

"We have been so blessed that she is so wise. We are lucky that she reveres the craft as we do," Charlotte breathed.

"I'm sure as she grows older we will have our challenges," Eva chuckled.

"Do you think we can truly trust Luka to bear such a heavy secret?" Eva asked.

"I trust Melinda's judgment. There is something so innocent about the judgment of a child. And we can keep an eye on her," Charlotte replied. Before Eva could say anything more Melinda joined them, holding up the mended garment.

"How does it look?" she asked, beaming at her accomplishment.

"Oh it's perfect," Charlotte admonished, kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Come, help me make supper," she told the girl. Melinda bounced over to the table and began to cut up fresh carrots and shell peas. Somehow having someone else to share her secret with had made her feel lighter. She knew she would have to be careful still around Luka but that if she slipped up it wouldn't be horrible. And perhaps learning to sew and cook and do the wash without magic was a good thing. What if she married a mortal man?

"Mother, do you think I will ever get married?" she asked as she brushed a lock of blond hair out of her face.

"You're too young to think of such things," Charlotte answered with a smile.

"Well…someday I won't be too young. What then? Do you think I will?" Melinda pressed.

"I think…that if you are meant to, then yes you will. And I'm sure he will be very handsome," Charlotte murmured.

"Do you think I'll have to hide my magic from him?"

"I don't know. Let's not think about that. It is very far away," Charlotte muttered as she tossed the rest of the vegetables in the pot and began to stir them with a long spoon. Eva was busy beside her cutting meat and tossing it in as well.

"You need not try to grow up so fast, young one. You are only young once. Do not waste it," Eva commented as she wiped her hands on her apron.

"I know. I just get the feeling the future is going to be important," Melinda muttered with a shrug as she pulled three earthenware bowls from the shelf above where the Book of Shadows sat.

Charlotte and Eva shared a look behind her back. She couldn't be coming in that power now. She had just barely received her telekinesis. She turned and reached for the spoons, placing them next to the bowls.

"Here bring me your bowl," Charlotte ordered. Melinda dutifully brought each bowl over to be filled with the delicious stew.

"Mother…do you ever wonder why we were chosen?" Melinda asked later that night as she lay in bed.

"What do you mean?" Charlotte asked.

"You know…why we were chosen to bear the craft," Melinda expounded.

"Well…I think we are very blessed to be able to harness and use magic. It is truly a gift," Charlotte answered. She knew it was the answer her daughter was looking for but right now she needed to get to sleep and dream her youthful dreams.

"Now no more talk. Go to sleep," Charlotte murmured in a hushed tone. Melinda sighed and rolled over onto her side. Charlotte kissed her head and went to join Eva by the crackling fire.

"She will serve her destiny well," Eva breathed into the still night air.


End file.
